


Soil

by Mayblume



Series: Naruto Magic Week [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Naruto Magic Week 2019, Necromancy, Resurrection, Torn from the earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayblume/pseuds/Mayblume
Summary: When he opens his eyes, the world is dark. The world is dark and warm and massive around him and when he reaches out to touch, he realizes his world is earth. It nourishes and chokes him, caresses and smothers him.The ground warms his skin. He considers just staying in its embrace, in the rich, dark soil that keeps him warm and safe. Like a womb. Like a bed. Like a coffin.He inhales and breathes gravel. The earth sits heavy in his lungs. Slowly, the foggy air in his head begins to lift and he gasps sharply as the memories flood back.It’s a grave. His grave.





	Soil

When he opens his eyes, the world is dark. The world is dark and warm and massive around him and when he reaches out to touch, he realizes his world is earth. It nourishes and chokes him, caresses and smothers him. 

The ground warms his skin. He considers just staying in its embrace, in the rich, dark soil that keeps him warm and safe. Like a womb. Like a bed. Like a coffin. 

He inhales and breathes gravel. The earth sits heavy in his lungs. Slowly, the foggy air in his head begins to lift and he gasps sharply as the memories flood back. 

It’s a grave. His grave. He died. He was buried. Buried and brought back from the dead, apparently. And now he’s lying awake in his own grave. 

The earth weighs heavy on his soul.

He takes another deep breath of gravel and starts digging. His nails break, small stones digging their way under his nail beds in retaliation. It doesn’t take long until his fingers are slick and wet with his own blood. 

His hand is kissed first by a breeze of air and then by a lover’s lips not long after. The person stops abruptly, as if coming to their senses, and starts shoveling the dirt away to free him. Strong fingers bury into the skin of his forearms and pry him from the earth. 

The fresh air hits Kakuzu like a fist. 

The light is too bright. Blinking, he tries to orient himself. The rustling of the trees in the wind roars loud in his ears. It blows cold against Kakuzu’s deadened skin and he shivers. He misses warmth, quiet, darkness. Mother Earth. 

He attempts to breathe and coughs up dirt. 

After painful minutes filled with noise and brightness, Kakuzu begins to see things other than dark spots as his vision clears. Hidan is kneeling in front of him, staring at him like he can’t believe his eyes, like he didn’t expect him to return to the living. But the runes surrounding the grave tell a different story. One of intricate planning, of great sacrifice and a price paid too dearly. 

The smell of sage and incense hangs heavy in the air. 

Hidan’s gaze never leaves him, unblinking and expectant. His hands are trembling in his lap. He is sitting on Kakuzu’s grave, a fresh corpse not far behind. Blade carelessly tossed aside, its service completed. Warm blood still seeping into the ground. 

His hands, bloody and scuffed, reach for Hidan’s, bloodied and shaking. 

Hidan looks at their joined hands and swallows. The disbelief drains from his eyes as he meets Kakuzu’s gaze. A shaky smile finds its way onto his lips. The roaring of the trees quiets down. 

“You’re back.” 

“Hidan, what have you done?”

A warm body engulfs him with all its might. Hidan seems to want to cover every part of him, reach his every fiber and touch him to his core. All-embracing. Hesitantly, Kakuzu raises his arms and hugs him back. His limbs feel heavy, halting, as if they are not meant to be moved. Still, Hidan stops shaking.

“I had to. I just had to,” he claims. “I’ve torn you from the earth because you’re not hers to keep yet.”

Hidan warms his skin. 

“This is wrong, Hidan. She will claim what’s owed.” Or already has, he thinks to himself. 

Warm lips land on his. He feels the blood running under the thin skin as he kisses back. There is no blood running through his. He wonders what kissing a corpse must feel like.

“She can try,” Hidan states reverently and begins to rub the dirt off Kakuzu’s face with both hands. Tries to remove the proof of her claim from his lover’s skin. 

Everything feels slightly twisted, remotely distorted. Like a heavy body fell against a cabinet and pushed every cup in it just a little off-kilter. His being feels displaced, like he took off his skin and now that he tries to put it back on, it doesn’t quite fit like it used to. Kakuzu moves inside it, tries to smooth the folds and fill out the edges, but it just won’t match. 

He’s hoping that the feeling will vanish with the passage of time, although a darkness growing deep inside him tells him that it never will. 

Kakuzu looks at the man across from him, feverishly focused, and presumes that he will be able to live with his emotions not quite fitting into his chest anymore. He concentrates on the dragging of warm fingers on his cold skin and believes that his soul filling most, but not all of his body will be enough. He hugs him tightly. 

As the life of Hidan in his arms slowly creeps into his grave-cold flesh, he thinks that this might be worth the gravel forever settled in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I was a bit nervous about publishing this piece since I deliberately broke some writing rules to emphasise the themes of heaviness and emptiness. I tried to keep the sentences short and the vocabulary limited to create a feeling of being stuck. The writing doesn’t flow as well just like Kakuzu has problems moving, but this also means it’s more taxing to read. 
> 
> So thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story nevertheless, please leave a kudo if you did. And I’d love to hear from you in the comments! :3
> 
> The title is my attempt at a play with the word soil, since it can mean both earth as a noun and to ruin something as a verb.


End file.
